of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitou Nakamura
Saitou Nakamura is a Japanese Super, who served in the "Japan Youth Rebellion Brigade", a unit specifically made by the Japanese Rebels. In the brigade, he was an officer, leading kids to fight the Order Presence in Japan. After they helped liberated Japan, the unit was disbanded thereafter, all the members going their separate ways. While about 30% stayed in Japan, the rest scattered themselves across the world. Background Born in Enoshima, Japan, Saitou's parents raised to get passed anything to get to his dreams. That was when he was still idealistic and often schemed about great things that only he will be able to accomplish, enthusiastic about life and what lies in store. It seemed that even the hospitalizing of his twin brother didn't slow him down while they were playing, in fact it only made it stronger, still being ambition to be doctor to be able to heal his brother. But reality for him would begin to seep in soon, after finding out he had powers, discovering them at the age of 13. But he was saved from being sanctioned because of what the Order deemed Terrorists, which inspired him to join should they have a complete rebellion against the Order in Japan. What he didn't know was that date would be closer than he thinks. Two years later, he was contacted by the New Imperial Army of Japan, and asked him to be part of the "Japan Youth Rebellion Brigade, to which he gladly accepted. In a matter of weeks, Saitou moved up the ranks, even fighting with some of the members of the Aokigahara in some battles. But in the span of less than three months, the brigade has sustained many casualties, among those was most of Saitou's men that he lead. Considering them his second family, he began to tell into deep resentment for himself, wishing to die. But his wish was never granted, having survived through the whole conflict at the end of 2017. With the battles over, the brigade was disbanded soon and most left for other countries, wanting to spend their new found freedom. Saitou went to the Easter Coast of the UAR, hoping to find something to help him forget about his past. Personality Saitou was originally very optimistic about life, along with that, being idealistic. But after fighting through the revolution in Japan, he became more and more pessimistic, starting to fall into depression after seeing many of his friends die. In result, he became a realist. Aware of this, Saitou tried finding ways to cope with the amount of death he has seen, which was to make people see at the same level him. This caused him to be perceived as a jerk, but in the end he still cares for the people around him, whether they are friends or not. Powers/Abilities The powers and abilities of Saitou Nakamura: *'Hypnotic Vision-' The user can put others in a suggestive trance upon eye contact, effect may take a few minutes or happen instantly. While in the trance, the person becomes highly pliant to their suggestions. *'Inner World Creation-' Users are able to create inner worlds within their own mind and souls, that they are able to manipulate in any way they want: they can control time, space, reality, gravity, weather and anything they can think of. Users may even have a nexus or matrix within their world. : Some users maybe able to bring others into their inner world and high level users can even bring something from inside their inner world to the physical realm. *'Weapon Creation (Life-Force Variant)-' Users can turn life-force energy into weapons with varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating any weapon they need. **'Spirit Weaponry-' The user of this ability is able to create and wield spiritual weapons capable of destroying, controlling and or reviving souls. User can wield weapons powerful enough to destroy deities. *'Synchronization-' Granted by the Shinigami within him, Saitou can synchronize his soul with his partner, which will grant him greater power. This will give the user the ability to wield the scythe of the Death Squad, which can vanquish the spririt of the target. Gallery Ayato Naoi.jpg|A Happy Saitou smiles, having watched the unfortunate event that has happened to his enemy. Naoi-ayato.jpg|Hypnosis Mode Naoi-angel-beats-35201673-225-350.jpg|Mind Messing Mode Activate! morenaoi.jpg|The gravity of the situation has increased, Saitou is now about to lead his troops. 624661-angel_beats_06_shot_262.jpg|Young Saitou (Left) and his twin brother. Naoi ....... He's a good character.jpg|Saito, after having fallen off a tree when he was young. Black and White Ayato.jpg|Saitou fighting in his Inner World. (Version One) naoi_ayato_by_roketier-d4v86yp.jpg|Saitou fighting in his Inner World. (Version Two) Shinigami zarame by pinlin-d5thfqm.jpg|Synchronized Appearance. Trivia *His appearance is Ayato Naoi from Angel Beats!. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Supers Category:Canon Character